Little flower
by steelegirl19
Summary: Van Helsing is driving himself crazy protecting his only daughter from his biggest nemesis of all time, Dracula. But Dracula is sure of his victory over Van helsing and his victory of claiming his daughter as the perfect revenge. But will this girl soften the heart of the monster?
1. Prologue

_**I came up with this idea and I just had to write it before I forgot it. Tell me what you think.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own van helsing. Floricia is my own creation.**

* * *

Transylvania 1890

Two years have passed since his last assignment here. His last assignment. The one that changed his life. The assignment where he met the love of his life and had accidentally killed her. After the assignment was over, the monster known as Dracula slain, and his love cremated. He quit the order to try and live out his life and have some normalcy. Transylvania was where he met Anna and where he would remain. After some time he decided to settle down with someone. His now beautiful wife Marie sat next to him relishing in the peace and quiet. He knew it wouldn't last for long. Their little miracle was sleeping in the next room. A beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly in her crib. His daughters hair was dark like his and she had eyes that resembled her mothers, the deepest blue color. This precious angel that God had gifted him felt like redemption for all his past sins. His little flower in his life of darkness. And that is what he called her, Floricia, meaning little flower in romanian.

The night went on as Van helsing and his wife enjoyed the quiet for as long as they could. But something didn't feel right in the night. Before he had time to question it.

!BANG!

The front door to their cottage burst open. And on the threshold stood the familiar figure of his enemy. An enemy he was certain was dead but has come back. Dracula.

The count stepped in followed by his brides from before. They were resurrected too? Van helsing went for his wife to protect her but was beaten to her by the bride known as Aleera. Before his very eyes in an instant Aleera bared her fangs and bit into Marie. He watched in horror as his wife struggled and screamed for mercy. Till nothing. She grew still then went limp. She was gone. His heart shattered in an instant but it's pain was suddenly over shadowed by the force of all three brides ramming him against the wall hissing to his face.

Dracula slowly approached his enemy. The one that ruined his only chance to have live children. The one that exposed his one weakness at the time. But he felt so delighted to be back and ths time not even a werewolf could stop him. His revenge would be complete. All he had to do was kill Gabriel in the most torturous was he could think of.

As he was about to begin his torture a sound interupted his focus. Gabriel's heart pounded into his rib cage. Dracula could hear the almighty hunter's heart. Curious how he had never had his heart beat with such fear.

Dracula moved towards the room where the sound came from. In the room he saw a tiny pram. Could it be? The vampire thought. He looked down to see a tiny baby fussing in her blanket. The child stopped noticing someone was there. She smiled up at the man she had never seen before. The count grinned at the new development. A child to make Gabriel suffer even more.

The count picked the child up. He noticed that she was the most beautiful baby to ever be seen. She would grow up to be a true beauty in every land. His mind worked out a plan to make his enemy suffer for a long time using this girl. It hit him and he strode out of the room with the baby in his arms. He smirked at his enemy against the wall with his brides looking at him with what could be mistaken as either a lustful or a hungry gaze at him. Once Van helsing saw his child in the arms of Dracula his adrenaline jumped and he fought even more to free himself from the brides grasp. But it was futile. The count chuckled at his attempts.

"Gabriel what a beautiful girl you have." The bride turned count and stared at the baby in his arms. Rage filled them. The hunter had murdered their children so now they were prepared to murder his child.

Dracula sensed the brides hostility and told them in their minds that no harm was to come to the child. This confused them greatly. If they weren't going to kill the child then what would they do with her.

The count looked to Gabriel. He relished at the sound of his heart beating through his chest. He needed to make it last. And this is where his plan works out perfectly.

"Don't worry Gabriel I won't harm her and neither will my brides. But someday, not today she will be mine."

At hearing those words his world went black.

Stirring from his sleep Gabriel took in his surroundings to see his wife lying dead on the floor with a bite on her neck. His heart lept to his throat when he searched for Floricia and couldn't find her. He searched in his room and there he found her lying peacefully in her crib. No bites or any harm done to her. But he remembered the counts words. Someday he would come back for her. He was determined now more than ever to protect his daughter from the evils of this world. She will not know of anything out in the world.

The next day he set his course for Rome. Where he knew she would be better protected.

The count chuckled at the sight of his enemy leaving for Rome. It was exactly how planned. All that was left now was to wait for the perfect time to snatch the girl.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what to do. I have had the idea but it needs help. What do u think?_**


	2. The flower maiden

_**I haven't gotten many reviews yet but I still want to continue this story. So her ya go.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Floricea is my own creation.**_

* * *

_16 years later _**Vatican City, Rome**

Van helsing had clearly aged from constant worry. His hair was more grey than brown, his eyes were blood shot, and his face showed the stress of fear that his enemy would return for his most prized procession. His now 16 year old daughter Floricea. His daughter was truly a sight to behold. Beauty that could not be matched, even by the count's brides. Long wavy luscious mahogany colored hair and the bluest eyes that matched the forget me not flowers that were always woven in her hair.

Floricea was always quiet and preferred time in the garden or reading compared to playing games with other children. Her whole life was spent in a convent that was conveniently located next to the church where the knights of the holy order convened. Van helsing secretly resumed his work as a monster hunter to find a way to kill Dracula and his brides for good. Meanwhile he was trying his best to make sure the count could never reach her. A church seemed to be the best option for protecting his daughter. And while growing up in a convent she was never allowed to go outside with out someone guarding her. True she found this a tad overprotective but she tried not to question it. She was never one to argue or rebel against anything. She was an angel as many of the nuns called her. During her life Floricea never knew much about her father except that he worked in the church, next to the convent; work which often took him away for long periods of time. She knew her mother was gone. But how she died she never got the answer to. But as always she let the matter go. But it always troubled her that her father kept so many things from her. But through it all she adored her father. She understood that he kept her in the convent for protection. And she was grateful for the many blessings of living here. Growing up she learned to speak Latin, French, and Italian. Her upbringing was focused on God and his merciful nature. Her father had hoped that when she was older she would become a nun and stay in the convent. But Floricea longed for the day when she could go out and explore the world. But she was patient enough to wait till she was older. Till then she was content with her quiet life. She liked her daily routine. Wake up, eat, go to morning mass with the nuns, then spend most of the day in the garden. Floricea loved her garden. It was a beautiful sight. It was now the convents pride and joy. Every type of flower imaginable grew and flourished in there. All of it was tended by Floricea. Many thought God blessed her by her name that she had a gift of growing the most beautiful flowers.

Today she began her routine like any other day. Morning mass was coming to an end and she was eager to get to her garden. Carl had given her new seeds yesterday and she was excited to see what would grow.

The minute mass was over. She leaped up and walked in a hurried pace to the garden. But she was quickly stopped by reverend mother.

"Child what is the rush? You seem eager to be gone from mass. Was the service not enlightening for you?"

"Oh no reverend mother, I enjoyed todays mass. I just wanted to plant these seeds, I received from Friar Carl yesterday, before they dry out."

"I'm sorry dear but the usual gaurds are not available today to escort you to the gardens. Better wait till tomorrow child."

"But..." She was stopped by the stern look of the reverend mother.

"Now Floricea you know the rule your father has set. You are not allowed out with out a guard."

"Yes reverend mother" And the woman turned and walked away.

Floricea hated that she needed a guard when she went out. She never went anywhere except the gardens. It was unfair and she needed to plant these seeds today. It was a defect in her usual routine. There were always guards hereto watch her. Why was todsy any different?

Slowly she crept through the gates and out to the garden with no one catching her.

It felt strange not having a guard around to watch her. The freedom felt wonderful. As she was planting the sky began to cloud over. Then she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She figured that it was her father's guard come to watch her when he had noticed she was out.

"Hello Floricea." A smooth voice said behind her.

She jumped at the sound of His voice. He sounded different. She turned to see a man standing there. She had never seen him before. His long hair was of pure darkness and so were his clothes.

"Hello... um who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Oh I'm an old friend of your father's. You don't remember me but I met you when you were very little. But you've certainly grown little flower."

"I'm sorry he never mentioned any friends. I rarely see him anymore."

"Oh what a pity. I'm sure your father would care enough about you to see that you were protected at least."

"I usually have a guard with me, but today no one was able to watch me. So I snuck out to plant these seeds. I was eager to see what would grow." The dark man smiled at the girl and her passion for plants. And with his eyes he admired the her beauty. Oh how sweet revenge his would be. He thought.

"Well I won't tell if you won't." He said giving her a warm smile.

Floricea instantly liked him. He was certainly handsome and nice. But there was something about him that told her to stop talking with him. She had never seen him before which made him new and different, but the way he was looking at her seemed kind but hid something else. She really couldn't tell what it was but she forgot the thought and replaced it with her want to meet new people and discover new things.

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome my lady." He said with a low graceful bow.

She continued with her gardening as the strange man moved to sit on a stone bench next to her. He took this moment to examine her more closely. He was using as much strength as he had not to sink his fangs in her pale slender neck. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

Floricea could feel an intense gaze roaming over her. She slowly looked up to her left to see the man sitting there watching her closely. His lustful gaze brought a new feeling in her that made her cheeks heat up. Her heart began to beat faster and her mind went blank.

"You have a lovely blush my dear." This only made her blush more. What was this man doing to her that brought out these feelings?

He leaned down close to her face bringing a gloved hand to her cheek. She stared into his eyes and began to feel like the earth fell away and she was floating. The strange man moved closer to kiss her lips till a voice broke her trance in his crystal blue eyes.

"FLORICEA!"

She turned to see her father with carl looking panicked.

"Ah Van helsing so lovely to see again."

"Get away from her you demon!" He said as he began to run towards the pair. Before he could reach them the dark man pulled the maiden up from the ground and held her to his chest.

"Don't move Gabriel." He threatened pressing his mouth close to her neck. This made the hunter stop and shake with fear as he did sixteen years ago. He had done everything in his power to prevent this from happening. But here he was holding his only child threatening to turn her into a creature of the night. Not his angel! She was so pure and good. Out of everything she did not deserve this.

"Please Dracula let her go. I'll let you kill me but please let her go. Floricea knows nothing about you or anything I do. She is an innocent."

"No Gabriel I think not. I said I would come for her. Now I've come to collect this beautiful, lucious, intoxicating daughter of yours. And as for your offer to kill you, believe me I'm tempted but I want you to suffer knowing I have your daughter in my clutches. I can see from your face that knowing I was coming for her has aged you terribly." It was true. Van Helsing looked older than Cardinal Jinette. His stress was too much on his health. He wasn't the same fearless hunter as he was before. He now had someone who he loved more than anything. And his arch enemy has been using her to torture him. It was his worst nightmare realized. The lord of all vampires now had her with his fangs bared and ready to turn his pure and loving daughter into his bride.

"Please I will do anything just please leave her be." The tired man pleaded. He had no way out. He wasn't as strong as he once was and he couldn't think of a way out. The last thing he could do was beg.

"Mmmmhh I think not Gabriel. Your daughter is mine and this is my revenge." In an instant he transformed to his hideous bat form. Floricea got one glance and screamed for dear life As he began to take off.

"PAPA!"

"FLORICEA!" He fell to the ground sobbing. His dear and old friend Carl kneeled beside him and comforted him the best he could.

"Don't worry Van helsing, we'll get her back." The friar said. But he was unconvinced of his own words. There was no way they could reach her in time. But they had to try.

* * *

**Hey I am so grateful that some like this story. I will be updating just not regularly. I have a full schedule for the next few weeks so it might be awhile. But hope this makes you happy. Please review**.


	3. ALERT! ALERT!

**Hey people! Thank you for being so patient with me and I'm so grateful that you all love this story. I am trying to finish off some of my other stories but I'm having difficulty finding the time to do it. So please be patient with me some more and I will update as soon as I can. Bit right now here's chapter 3 of Little flower. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van helsing. I only own Floricea.**

* * *

**_1 hour before Mass_**

Van helsing had just come back from a gruesome assignment that involved a werewolf and some long night walks through the streets of London.

The poor aged hunter could barely walk a straight line. He was ready to fall asleep. He knew he couldn't keep doing this to himself. All these years of worry and stress was hard on himself.

As he was about head into his room to fall asleep a frantic young monk ran up to him.

"Mr. Van Helsing sir! A large winged creature has been spotted three miles from here heading our way!"

That news certainly woke him up and brought a new wave of anxiety to his body. _Floricea_. He thought horrified. He broke out into a sprint heading for Carl to collect his weapons.

When he reached Carl, he was already prepared with the right weapons in front of him.

"What is happening? Any news?" Van helsing said panting from his panic run.

The friar looked equally worried. He loved Floricea. She was such a sweet child and the thought of the most evil creature in existence getting his vile hands on her made him sick to no end.

"Nothing as of yet but the guards are keeping careful watch. But Van Helsing what are we to do? Floricia is due to go out in the gardens in thirty minutes as she does every day after mass. I'm sure Dracula could fly in and catch her in an instant!" The hunter brought up his hand stopping the friar.

"Please Carl I don't need to picture it." He groaned.

"Sorry but you must think about how we can protect her in any way we can."

Van helsing thought. "Well she knows she isn't allowed outside without her guard. Call off her guard and make sure the reverend mother keeps her inside till further notice. GO!" He yelled and the friar went off to make it so, while the hunter went the other direction to the tower to look for any signs of his old enemy.

Up in the tower the skies and streets were clear. Not one cloud in the sky to give Dracula cover. As the saying goes it was quiet too quiet. Carl was at his side a little later with a rosary and a bottle of holy water. Van helsing knew these things would barely slow him down but anything was worth a try to protect his daughter.

He knew mass was over so he knew his daughter would be heading to either the library or her room since she wasn't allowed outside. All they had to do now was wait. They had a good view of Floricea's bedroom window, thanks to the careful planning of her father, they also had the perfect view of the convent entrance and gardens, so no one was getting in without them knowing.

After fifteen minutes of waiting they noticed dark clouds beginning to accumulate over the convent's garden. A quick look through his telescope Carl saw Floricea in the gardens with a man in dark clothes behind her. _How did she get out! _He thought.

"HE'S DOWN THERE WITH HER!" And they all jumped into action as quietly as they could without alerting the deadly count to their knowledge of his presence.

They made it to the gardens just in time to see the count sitting close to Floricea leaning in to kiss her. They could see she was in the trance of the count.

"FLORICEA!" Van helsing screamed bearing his usual cross bow.

His yell brought Floricea out of the trance, she and the count turned to see him there with all the guards ready to fight and Carl ready to assist.

"Ah Van helsing lovely to see you again." The count said smirking evilly at his old enemy.

"Get away from her you demon!" He said as he began to run towards the pair. Before he could reach them the dark man pulled the maiden up from the ground and held her to his chest.

"Don't move Gabriel." He threatened pressing his mouth close to her neck. This made the hunter stop and shake with fear as he did sixteen years ago. He had done everything in his power to prevent this from happening. But here he was holding his only child threatening to turn her into a creature of the night. Not his angel! She was so pure and good. Out of everything she did not deserve this.

"Please Dracula let her go. I'll let you kill me but please let her go. Floricea knows nothing about you or anything I do. She is an innocent."

And she really didn't know anything. At this point she was frightened that her father was pointing a weapon in their direction and some strange man was holding her tightly with no chance of escape.

"No Gabriel I think not. I said I would come for her. Now I've come to collect this beautiful, lucious, intoxicating daughter of yours. And as for your offer to kill you, believe me I'm tempted but I want you to suffer knowing I have your daughter in my clutches. I can see from your face that knowing I was coming for her has aged you terribly." It was true. Van Helsing looked older than Cardinal Jinette. His stress was too much on his health. He wasn't the same fearless hunter as he was before. He now had someone who he loved more than anything. And his arch enemy has been using her to torture him. It was his worst nightmare realized. The lord of all vampires now had her with his fangs bared and ready to turn his pure and loving daughter into his bride.

"Please I will do anything just please leave her be." The tired man pleaded. He had no way out. He wasn't as strong as he once was and he couldn't think of a way out. The last thing he could do was beg.

"Mmmmhh I think not Gabriel. Your daughter is mine and this is my revenge." In an instant he transformed to his hideous bat form. Floricea got one glance and screamed for dear life as he began to take off.

"PAPA!" She screamed reaching for her father.

"FLORICEA!" He fell to the ground sobbing. His dear and old friend Carl kneeled beside him and comforted him the best he could.

"Don't worry Van helsing, we'll get her back." The friar said. But he was unconvinced of his own words. There was no way they could reach her in time. But they had to try.

* * *

**_Two hours later..._**

A small thin young lady lay gently asleep on a bed of red satin sheets, dressed in her usually convent garb a simple white dress with a square neckline and long sleeves that came to her elbow. Her dark brown hair was fanned across the pillow slightly messed up from the flight and some stray forget me nots that stayed tangled in her hair.

The lord of the vampires looked at the sight in front of him. _She is such a beauty._ He thought. _So innocent and she has a gentle nature about her. Oh how sweet she will taste. _His mouth watered at the thought of it. He was enjoying his revenge and it would make it all the more great if when Van helsing would finally come for his daughter and find her as his fourth bride. She would be his special bride. The one that brought his enemy to his knees and would be the most beautiful bride he ever had. Her face was flawless and creamy. Her body was just in the beginning of womanhood. Each curve he saw. Of her figure made him more and more aroused. But he held himself back from climbing on top of her and taking her virginity. No that he would save for when he turned her.

He began to walk out of the room to fetch his brides to tell them of their future sister. They would certainly not be happy about this. We'll they had to obey and accept her or he would have to teach them who was master here.

He stopped at the door and turned to look at the 16 year old beauty again. She looked so peaceful there in bed. After he took into flight he induced her to sleep and she had been peaceful the whole time. There were no signs of distress on her face. Her face was gentle and beautiful beyond words. She was an angel. At that moment he began to doubt his plan but shook off the feeling and walked out of the room leaving the little flower to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 for ya. Please give me feedback and tell me what I should do for chapter 4. I'm open to anything. Thank you readers!**


End file.
